Enter the PowerPunk Girls
This is the scene where Enter the PowerPunk girls takes place in The Pac-Battle of the Bands. Conaria Lacey: Hello. Are you the new ones I'm gong to show around? Beserk: she and her sisters step out of the shadows We are. Conaria Lacey: Maze Field High is a great school. You're really gonna love it here. Beraerk: Oh, yes. We really sense that there is something, how shall I say... magical about this place. Later Conaria Lacey: Over there is Sir Conference's lab. The classroom is that way. Oh, also, Pac World's biggest Musical Festival is starting this weekend. The whole planet is rallying around it quite fast. Berserk: [ gasps] A musical festival? Spikewave: I am sure you are new to the dancefloor. And I'm sure President Spheros would sign you up if you're interested. Beserk: We have been known to sing from time to time like Ryan and the Dazzlings. Brat: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. Its how we get people to do what we want. Beserk: Brat! Brat: What? What did I say? Berserk: What you meant to say was us being in a musical festival would be a great way to meet other students. Brat: Oh, yeah. What you said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... to say. grins Brute: And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. Brat: You are. Spikewave: We'll have to excuse them. They are stupid. PowerPunk Girls look at each other and Flash Fire notices the accessories on the girls' bodies Conaria Lacey: Oh, cool accessories. Where did you...? Spikewave: Step back, Space Cowboy. did what Spikewave told her Berserj: Sorry about that. These accessories mean an awful lot to us. We just hate for anything to happen to them. Come on, girls. and Brute go, leaving Brat behind for a short moment before Brute grabs her by the arm Spikewave: Interesting. Let's tell the others, mate. Lacey nods Later Pac-Man: How's the tour with Spikewave, Conster? Conaria Lacey: I don't know. I mean... this boy and these girls, they were... There was something off about them. Am I right, Spikewave? Spikewave: Yes. They are some kind of new type of Sirens. Conaria Lacey: They are like the Powerpuff girls Pac-Man: Maybe that's new Pinky: Anyways, throat Like, off like this? into her Cyclops Ghost form Or off like this? back to normal and puts on a Sci-Twi wig and glasses Or... oh, oh, like... Spiral: Maybe we should just let them tell us. Spikewave: Yeah Conaria Lacey: But that's just it. We can't put our fingers on it. They just acted sort of... strange around us. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what we did. So much for making a good impression. Spikewave: But they are got some friends. A chap that looks like Ryan and a clown who turned the friend of the CPA chap into a swan. Outside Rothbart: This is it, buds. The moment you've been ready for. Brat: Lunch!? Beserk: and groans No, Brat. Ryvine Sparkle: The chance to get our magic back. Brat: Oh. Right. Linda Ryan: Your voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have nothing to do but fight to get it. Brute: So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? sarcastically So plan, Linda. Linda Ryan: It won't be the same as the times before. Beserk: There is Equestrian Magic here. Their negative energy will give the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding. Ryvine Sparkle: And we will help you. I leave this message to any Decepticon descendants to help us with this plan. Rothbart: Yeah. Ryvine Sparkle: If Megatron can't join us, his descendant, Megatron, leader of the Predacons will. Brat: Cool. You too can help us. Maybe we can have lunch and those Predacons from the Beast Wars after. Right? nods Ryvine Sparkle: We will. Just follow our lead. Thunderwing: Or our lead. Rothbart: OUR lead! Ryvine Sparkle: at a photo of Odette Soon, our time will come, Odette. rubs his hands together evilly and they enter the cafeteria Ryvine, Rothbart, Linda and the Powerpunk Girls: Ah, ah, ah~ Ah, ahhh~ Ah, ahh, ahh~ Ah, ahh~ Ah, ahh, ahh~ Ah, ahh~ Ah, ahh, ahh~ Ah, ahh~ Linda Ryan: We heard you want to get together~ Ryvine Sparkle: We heard you want to rock this school~ Rothbart: We've thought of something that is better~ Beserk: Something that changes all the rules~ Ryvine Sparkle: Why pretend we're all the same~ Ryvine and Rothbart: When some of us shine brighter?~ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts